There are a variety of uses of elongated load carrying members such as round ropes or flat belts. One such use is to suspend the loads in elevator systems and known load carrying members are used for propulsion in elevator systems. Traditional, round steel ropes have more recently been replaced in some systems with flat belts including a plurality of tension member cords encased in a jacket. While there are advantages associated with such belts in an elevator system, there are also challenges presented. For example, typical manufacturing approaches can leave grooves on an exterior surface of the belt. As the grooves interact with the sheaves in an elevator system, there can be resulting noise, which is undesirable. Manufacturing techniques that eliminate such grooves are desirable. Additionally, it would be useful to reduce costs associated with making such belts.